Valentine Milo
Valentine Milo '''(バレンタインミロ, Miro Barentain lit. Healthy/Strong Soldier), or simply '''Val (ヴァル, Varu) for short, was once a slave in the Tower of Heaven though he can be considered a special case, since he himself decided to become a slave within it, believing that he needed to know how cruel the world really is. Even after Erza's revolt against and the attack, he remained there but later left after finding out Jellal took over. He later became classed as a Dark Mage by the Magic Council because of him taking illegal assassination jobs only, though he has no evil intentions what so ever. Appearance Val is a young m an with deathly pale skin that almost looks like the color grey, his short black hair is mostly seen messy or unkept which gives him an untidy apearance somtimes, purple eyes which black pupils at the center and he is always shown with a cigar in his mouth. Val's attire is somehow similar to that of a butler, he is always seen wearing a white shirt with long sleeves with a black tie around his shirt's collar, on his shirt he wears a greyish blue sleeveless V neck shirt with buttons to close it with, black pants and grey shoes. He also wears a pair of fingerless gloves with a golden ring on each finger, he apparantly wears them to protect his hands from getting injured as the gloves are made out of an unknown material that is hard to break. Personality Val mostly displays carefree and calm personality traits as well as being fearless which is proven true because of how he decided to be a slave by his own will and when still a child, which shows great fearlessness. Even when facing a number of enemies, Val never shows any signs of worry or concern at all. A notable trait of Val is his heavy smoking for he is always seen smoking, unless he is either sleeping or eating, he is never seen without a cigar in his mouth. He also has a short temper when mistaken for a teenager or is called a kid, though he isn't sensitive about his height he is actually sensitive about his age, or atleast that's how he describes it. He would threaten to kill whoever mistakened his age, though he calms down quickly. Val speaks with a gentle voice even when he is in he midst of a fight his voice still remains calm and gentle as it always has, as if he isn't even in the fight. Val also shows a gloomy side of him, mostly when bored or unamused, but mostly when having nothing to do. Magic & Abilites Wire Magic '(線の魔法 ''Sen no Mahō): Val's signature and only magic, a Holder Magic that allows him to control very thin, very sharp, and long wires that are nearly invisible to the naked eye. Val is highly skil ''']]led with this magic to the degree that he can even control the wires sharpness to be able of swinging upside down using the wires, or to capture his targets without damaging them or grabbing objects and stopping them. Val has also shown being able of quickly creating wires out of his own magic power in a fast rate and attack his enemies. Val mostly employs his Wire Magic for his assassination jobs for silent killing or other methods, yet he can also take out a large group of enemies with ease. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Val usually employs close combat along with his Wire Magic which can make him a formidable opponent as well as lethal because of the wires' still cutting sharpness. When he does engage in close combat without magic he is still a strong opponent because of his great agility and reflexes, dodging attacks and attacking his enemy instantly after. Val's fighting style is somehow similar to boxing with his position being similar to that of a boxer but only does that while employing his magic which proves effective because when he strikes a punch he moves the wire along in random with his fist to attack his enemy from more than one direction at a time, which would result in a sure hit since whatever the choice may be the enemy will still be hit by either Val's fist or the the sharp wires. When fighting with raw skill alone, Val's fighting style is different as it mainly focuses in kicks and punches along with quick dodging movements and counter attacks, and all while standing normally stright. Master Strategist & Tactican: Val plans ahead of his enemies immediately after confronting them, using his incredibly thin and invisible wires, he can easily move them to spots that he can later use to attack his enemy from nearly any direction, that also includes for when he pulls they all move from the directions he had planned. He is also seemingly prepared for any sort of situation as he has shown being able of improvising using, not just his wires, but also the area around him to take advantage on his enemy. Val tries to avoid being hit in his vital areas because he knows his own weaknesses well and also tries to not rush into battle. Master Assassin: Val has completed many assassination jobs through the years, and has been noted as an excellent assassin. He can use his wires to silently hang upside down on the ceiling to avoid being detected, blend with the surroundings easily, and then kill his target with his wires without being noticed as he hardly has to move much with his long wires which doesn't make him stand out much aside from being one of the closest to the crime scene. Val, however, has other methods of killing his enemies which don't always involve his wires, the most common ways are by strangeling an enemy with wires and keeping them hanged in high ground, snapping the target's neck with ease, or simply using the wires' sharpness to slit the target's throat. Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed & Agility: Enhanced Endurance & Durability: Trivia *Val's apearance is based off the young Walter C. Dornez from Hellsing and Hellsing: The Dawn. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage